List of Battle Tree Trainers/Punk Girl
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree and Battle Agency. Myrna, Eva, Agrata, or Abby * Only Agrata and Abby in Sun and Moon use Fan . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPunk Girl SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 3 |class=Punk Girl |name=Myrna, Eva, Agrata, and Abby |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fell Stinger|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Chip Away|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Telekinesis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Guard Split|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Wave|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Hex|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic Spikes|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stockpile|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swallow|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Nightmare|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Pain Split|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Haze|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Ice Fang|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Recycle|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Charti Berry |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hypnosis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Spikes|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Status |move2=Stealth Rock|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status |move3=Sky Drop|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Charcoal |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stealth Rock|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Fling|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Uproar|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Voice|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulldoze|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Weather Ball|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Frost Breath|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Snore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Muddy Water|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Kee Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Grudge|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic Spikes|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Razor Fang |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Snarl|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Snatch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Night Shade|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Mean Look|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Fake Tears|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Confide|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Sandstorm|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Status |move4=Ingrain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Spell Tag |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Hex|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Burst|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Flatter|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Dragon Fang |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Tanga Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shell Smash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Wave|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Trick-or-Treat|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Pain Split|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Phantom Force|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Super Fang|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Boomburst|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Round|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Torment|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Toxic Spikes|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venom Drench|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Venoshock|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Venoshock|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Zed or Edda |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPunk Girl SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Punk Girl |name=Zed and Edda |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Beedrillite |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Beedrillite |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pin Missile|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Buginium Z |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Alakazite |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Venoshock|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Gunk Shot|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Sneak|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Belch|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Sneak|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Round|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Gengarite |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Gyaradosite |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Razor Claw |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Cross Poison|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Feint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psych Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Trump Card|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Air Balloon |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Houndoominite |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Heat Rock |move1=Sunny Day|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Choice Band |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Sablenite |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Metal Burst|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sharpedonite |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Jet|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Play Rough|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Absolite |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Play Rough|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sheer Cold|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Frost Breath|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Glalitite |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Freeze-Dry|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Darkinium Z |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drill Peck|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Sneak|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Psych Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Pain Split|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Razor Claw |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Cross Chop|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Poison Jab|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Grassium Z |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Red Card |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sand Attack|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Jump Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Drain Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Band |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Kee Berry |move1=Charm|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Safeguard|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Flatter|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Psych Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Rage Powder|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Spore|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Spore|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Clear Smog|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Metal Burst|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Nasty Plot|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Tailwind|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Punishment|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Darkinium Z |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Assault Vest |move1=Psycho Cut|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Razor Claw |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Cross Chop|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Razor Fang |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Hurricane|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Red Card |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Liquidation|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stockpile|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Wave|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} Category:Subpages